VP With A Wand 1 - Maybe He's Crazy
by Divess
Summary: Make up to break up. Draco Malfoy has lost his witch and doesn't know how to get her back. She is dating someone else and Draco has driven himself crazy trying to figure out a way to separate the pair and get his witch back. It will have to be Blaise to the rescue. One shot. 1st in the Vice President With A Wand series. Follow up to the Malfoy Magic series. Dramione.


The tune Crazy by Gnarls Barkley is the backdrop of this one shot. This is not a song fic. It is a one shot born of a song. Enjoy.

All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. I do not own, rent or otherwise have any dibbs on Crazy by Gnarls Barkley.

**Be warned: Rated M due to the romantic interlude. **

_**I remember when**_

_**I remember, I remember when I lost my mind**_

_**There was something so pleasant about that place**_

_**Even your emotions have an echo in so much space**_

**Maybe He's Crazy…..**

Draco Malfoy had done something incredibly asinine. At some point he would have to answer for his foolishness and there were going to be repercussions. Right now it was only means to an end.

The asinine thing Draco had done was to have his solicitors purchase the controlling shares of a company. A company which really held no interest for Draco other than it being the workplace of Hermione Granger.

_**And when you're out there, without care**_

_**Yeah, I was out of touch**_

_**But it wasn't because I didn't know enough**_

_**I just knew too much**_

Granger was the only witch who wouldn't chase him but Granger was the only witch Draco had ever loved. She was the only witch who had made it her mission not to chase after him. Draco was a wizard with women waiting to eat with him, lay with him and play with him but he wasn't interested in those bints anymore. He hadn't been interested for some time. His only interest was in the witch who had gotten away.

He and Granger had a falling out. Granger had distanced herself from him. Actually he had distanced himself from her. Why? Because he had been a stupid git.

Instead of Granger trying to get back in his good books she had moved on. She had taken her diploma and her skills to a lucrative position in the prestigious company known as Parisian School of Charms and Potions and never looked back.

Along with her position Hermione had found an admirer whom she was dating. Draco could live with the fact Granger was angry with him. He could not live with the fact that Granger was dating a bloke while angry with him. It was a recipe for disaster when his witch was angry enough to date some random bloke with no thought to his feelings. One date could have been for distraction but finding out Granger had gone on the second, third and fourth dates had driven Draco spare. He had gone out of his mind with worry.

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Possibly**_

Draco sat around wondering on which date this bloke was going to try to kiss Granger. He wondered on which date the bloke would try to touch her. Draco wondered on which date Granger would touch the bloke. Fucking mother fucking fuck. He would kill someone if he found out this bloke had been touching his witch. He would kill Granger if he found out she had been touching some bloke.

The worst of it was the wanker Granger had been dating wasn't just random bloke. He was a specific random bloke and that worried Draco more. Granger was dating Caleb Willis the Assistant to the President of The Parisian School of Charms and Potions. Willis held a position of some importance and he had a bit of clout as well.

_**And now that you're having the time of your life**_

_**Well think twice**_

_**That's my only advice**_

Willis was the wanker who had been trying to steal into Granger's good graces from the first day she walked through the door of the bleeding place.

Draco had found out all about Caleb's plans for Granger by accident. But he had found out nevertheless. Draco knew Granger had already gone out with Willis four times. As far as Draco was concerned that was four times too many. The bloke might be starting to get ideas. Draco knew Granger was not the type of witch who had casual relationships but at some point she would be exposed to the bloke's needs. Draco gave Granger all the props in the world but…..

Draco remembered the sex he had with Granger. Hermione had been so hot and the sex had been amazing. She had wanted the sex as much as Draco had. Draco remembered how Granger had touched his rock hard erection. Therefore he didn't want some bloke poking a rock hard erection up against his witch. The erection might feel good enough to Granger that she would give in to other things.

Draco had been Granger's first sexual experience. In Draco's mind that made Hermione his. She belonged to Draco Malfoy. He wanted to make sure there weren't any other dicks poking around in what he considered his pussy. Draco was well aware Granger didn't consider it his pussy. She probably wasn't considering Draco at all and that had scared him. Granger was walking around thinking she was single. Well technically she was single. But Granger had shagged him and to Draco's way of thinking this meant if Draco wanted her he should be able to have her. Draco had come back round to where he had started. All he could do lately was think in convoluted circles.

_**Come on now**_

_**Who do you**_

_**Who do you**_

_**Who do you**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Ha ha ha**_

_**Bless your soul**_

_**You really think you're in control?**_

_**Well**_

Draco had been lucky enough to find a bint named Trixie who had a sister working in the same office as Granger. The sister's name was Layne and she had been more than willing to share the stupid office gossip with her sister Trixie. In turn Trixie spewed all of it to Draco.

Trixie was a witch who would show Draco her pussy if he said the word cat. He hadn't shagged Trixie he just kept her around for the gossip she provided. He didn't care one iota for her or her private parts. Draco just wanted her to keep feeding him news about Granger.

It had been pretty easy to get information from Trixie (What a bloody name. Like Draco Malfoy would seriously date a witch named Trixie) because Layne didn't like Granger at all. Layne and her sidekick Elsa hadn't appreciated a new witch coming in and catching Caleb's attention. They had been more than happy to gossip about Granger.

The first time Trixie fed Draco information about Granger he had destroyed an entire room. Draco had caused so much damage he couldn't put it back together with his magic alone. He had to call in a wizarding restoration crew. The restoration had cost him a fair few galleons. It wasn't the first room he had destroyed allegedly because of Granger and it probably wouldn't be the last.

One thing which had kept Draco somewhat grounded was the gossips hadn't reported any sexual activity between Granger and Willis. Draco knew Granger and Willis weren't shagging because these bints were watching Granger closely. They watched Granger so closely they knew that Willis hadn't gotten much closer than a walk to her door.

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Possibly**_

Draco had to do something. He had to get control of the situation. Granger had him running around with his head up his arse for too long.

So Draco did what any enterprising wizard would have done. He had circumvented the middle man. He had purchased controlling shares of the company. He had his solicitors do it very quietly. The President of the company probably didn't know Draco owned more shares than him.

Now all Draco had to do was formulate a plan. It wasn't as simple as taking over and firing Caleb because Granger would hex him into the stratosphere if he did that. Then she probably wouldn't speak to him ever again. Draco didn't want that. He wasn't trying to drive Granger any further away. He was trying to get her back. Draco knew whatever he did he had to do it quietly…and quickly. Draco didn't want there to be a fifth date for Granger and Willis. This situation was driving Draco crazy.

Draco knew his way around witches. He knew that the fifth date could be a turning point. Caleb may not get to shag but he could certainly get to touch skin. It was a given as written in wizard dating 101. Draco thought the only reason Caleb hadn't gotten to skin yet was because Granger was an extraordinary witch who only did things in her own good time. Draco didn't want that time to come.

Draco hadn't told anyone except Blaise about his purchase of Parisian shares. He knew Blaise wouldn't tell a soul. Blaise was exactly who Draco needed. He would get Blaise to run a little bit of interference. Draco immediately sent an owl out to Blaise asking him to stop by the flat as soon as possible.

Draco didn't hear from Blaise that day but at 11:00 am the next day Blaise Zabini had flooed directly into his living room.

Blaise had taken one look at Draco and asked, "What the fuck man? Are you trying to emulate Mundungus Fletcher?"

Draco had shaken his head as he replied, "Blaise man I'm in trouble."

Blaise had immediately become concerned. His friend did look like he was in trouble. Draco looked like a wizard possessed.

Blaise fixed them both a drink and then asked Draco for an explanation.

Draco went way back to Hogwarts. He explained everything especially how his feelings for Granger had kept growing exponentially.

At one point Blaise had jumped up growling, " Now I know what our stupid argument in potions was about. You had fallen for Granger." Draco nodded.

Blaise said, "Fuck me. How did I miss that?"

Draco remained silent. Blaise called Draco an idiot.

"So," he questioned, "After you and Granger had the argument you just totally ignored each other?"

Draco nodded his head again.

Blaise grinned. The entire last quarter of that year became clear. Draco moping around ignoring Granger but sneaking looks at her whenever she wasn't looking. Blaise cursed his own self absorption. He had been so wrapped up in Pansy he hadn't noticed his friend going through withdrawal. Shite. Blaise turned to Draco and said, "I wasn't there for you then but I'm here for you now. How can I help?"

Draco told Blaise that had a plan. He rose up out of his funk long enough to remind Blaise about his stock purchase in the company where Hermione worked.

Blaise listened but said nothing.

Draco told Blaise the little he knew about Caleb Willis.

Matters were becoming clearer to Blaise. His friend was driving himself crazy over a witch. Over a witch. Draco Malfoy had gone spare because a witch had rejected him. Granted the witch was the famous Hermione Granger but Blaise still didn't understand how Draco could let himself get like this. The fastidious Draco Malfoy even had an unwashed odor about him. Blaise became a little frightened for Draco.

They had finished the first drink so Blaise got up for refills. He asked Draco, "Where are your house elves?"

Draco replied, "I've sent them to take care of Malfoy Manor."

"Draco," Blaise remarked, "You need at least one elf here to care for you."

Draco had responded, "I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

"And a fine job you're doing," grumbled Blaise.

Suddenly Draco blurted out, "It isn't feasible for me to appear at Parisian but you can."

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**Just like me**_

Blaise asked, "How so?"

Draco repeated himself and elaborated, "I want you to take a position at Parisian. I want you to insert yourself between Granger and that wanker Willis."

Blaise always a wizard ready for a bit of treachery had been amazed. "Are you serious Draco?"

Draco nodded. Turning to Blaise he explained, "I don't know what else to do. I can't let Granger fall for that bloke without trying to stop it."

For the sake of his friend Blaise agreed to give it a try but cautioned Draco not to expect too much. He said, "Granger isn't all that partial to me.".

Draco replied, "All I'm asking is you give it a try."

Blaise said, "Okay I'll give it a try." Blaise added, "There is one condition."

Draco stared Blaise in the face but said nothing.

Blaise elaborated, "I will help you but I insist you take a shower. You stink."

Draco had smiled.

Blaise retorted, "Don't smile. The great Draco Malfoy stinks. Please go take a shower and we can discuss you having a house elf when you are through."

Without saying a word Draco headed for his bathroom to shower. To his way of thinking, a shower wasn't too much to ask especially if Blaise was going to help him.

For the first time in weeks a genuine smile had flit across Draco's face.

_**My heroes had the heart**_

_**To live the life I wanna live**_

_**And all I remember is thinking**_

_**I wanna be like them**_

_**Mmmm**_

When Draco returned from the shower Blaise quipped, "You smell a little better. Not much but a little better."

Another genuine smile passed over Draco's face.

Blaise also added, "Please get a house elf in here to clean up this sty. What the fuck is up with you Draco? Come on."

Draco said, "I don't need a fucking house elf Zabini. I'm fine on my own."

Blaise had exploded, "You're fine? You're living in filth, you haven't been bathing and the house looks like a bomb went off. And you're fine? If Granger saw you like this she would vomit then she'd turn tail and run."

That statement had sunk in. Draco admitted, "There are some issues but I will sort them out straightaway."

Blaise realized that was the best he could hope for. He turned his full attention to Draco.

_**Ever since I was little**_

_**Ever since I was little, it looked like fun**_

_**And as no coincidence I've come**_

_**And I can die when I'm done**_

Draco had been glad when Blaise finished going on about baths, pig sties and house elves. They could finally get to his plan. His head had been pounding for the past three days because he couldn't stop worrying about Granger. Well not so much Granger. She could take care of herself. Draco had a bloody headache worrying about Willis getting close enough to Granger to get into her knickers.

Now Draco had a plan to dislodge fucking Willis from Granger's life. Blaise could play it any way he wanted as long as he kept Willis and Granger apart. It would be a daunting task but he and Blaise would figure it out.

Draco would go along with anything unless it called for Zabini to be either touch or date Granger himself. Blaise was handsome and rich. He could charm almost any witch. Draco didn't want him charming Granger. That was definitely not part of the plan.

Blaise shook Draco out of his reverie to ask, "What's the plan?"

Draco explained, "You will take a position higher than assistant to the President Caleb Willis. I'm going to use my authority to install you as Vice President at Parisian and I'd like to get started right away."

Blaise had nodded. "The plan sounded good so far."

Blaise had his own company which he really didn't have to worry about. Blaise had good people who would take care of his Potions Company while he was off on this lark.

Draco stated, "The first order of business will be to have my solicitors draw up a parchment which will state, "The owner of controlling shares (they were not to name Draco) has requested Mr. Blaise Zabini be installed as Vice President. The share owner recommends Mr. Zabini's placement to insure his investment is fully protected."

Draco did exactly that. He owled in the request to his solicitors and within the hour he had received a response. Papers were being drawn up and C B Elson, President of Parisian would be owled within the hour. The message also stated they would keep Draco apprised.

Draco had another drink and relaxed.

Blaise. Not so much.

The more Draco talked the more skeptical Blaise had become. Blaise thought, Malfoy was talking nonsense. It was clear that being without Granger had driven Draco over the edge. Blaise was now silently hoping he hadn't agreed to do anything foolish. Moreover he hoped Draco wasn't going to do anything foolish.

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**Just like me**_

About an hour later Draco's solicitors owled him a copy of everything that had been sent to C B Elson. In addition, they had enclosed a copy of the request for Blaise to start work the coming Thursday.

Draco was happy. He was more than happy. He was ecstatic.

It was only Tuesday. There were thing which needed to be done before Thursday. Draco told Blaise to buy whatever he needed and put everything on the Malfoy account.

Blaise had bristled. He retorted, "I have proper clothes Malfoy. Blaise Zabini always has been and always will be properly dressed."

Draco replied, "I want you in the best business attire possible." Although Blaise had not said anything else Draco realized he had hit a nerve.

Next Draco wanted to explain to Blaise the do's and don'ts. Do keep Granger and Willis apart when possible. Do interfere if Willis asks Granger out. Do befriend Willis. Do befriend the bints on staff. Do report to me what is happening. That had covered the do's.

Blaise had been pretty sure he knew what the don'ts encompassed. He listened anyway.

Draco ticked off the don'ts. Don't flirt with Granger. Don't ask Granger out. Don't touch Granger. Don't comment on Granger's hair.

Much to Draco's consternation Blaise had laughed out loud at the last bit.

"Don't comment on her hair?" Blaise questioned. "Are you mad Draco? Are we back at Hogwarts?"

Blaise was thunderous. He bellowed, "I'll go along with your fucking plan because I gave you my word. Do not presume you'll be running my show. I will be there in the thick of it. I'll run my show. If I feel the need to comment on Granger's hair. I will. Got it?"

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Possibly**_

Draco apologized. He admitted he didn't know what had gotten into him lately. He spoke without thinking when it came down to Granger.

As around the bend as Draco had gone he still realized Granger was not his witch. She belonged to him in his mind only. Draco had shivered. Perhaps Willis was thinking the same way. Perhaps Willis thought Granger was his witch. The thought of Granger being Willis' witch had the effect of making Draco sink back into himself once more.

"All right. All right," Blaise stated. as he saw Draco slipping back into the blank stare which had met him when he had first arrived. "I won't comment on Granger's hair unless absolutely necessary."

"Fine," replied Draco.

Draco had one more thing to ask of Blaise. "Would you please familiarize himself with The Parisian School of Charms and Potions. The Vice President should know what's going on in the company."

Blaise promised he would study up. He made Draco smile when he said, "I'll get company information from The Assistant to the President."

Draco received another owl from his solicitors. This one read, Mr. Blaise Zabini should report to C B Elson on Thursday. Mr Elson or his assistant Caleb Willis will see to Mr. Zabini.

The plan was in place.

Blaise said goodnight to Draco and flooed home.

Draco was beginning to feel a little bit better.

_**Maybe I'm crazy**_

_**Maybe you're crazy**_

_**Maybe we're crazy**_

_**Probably**_

Draco sat on his couch for the next forty minutes thinking.

The first thing Draco knew he had to do was clear that bint Trixie out of his life. He didn't need her anymore because he would be getting all his information first hand. He had Blaise. Besides when Granger came back she would hex him into eternity if some slag showed up at his door.

Draco got up to get some parchment. He figured he might as well do it sooner than later. Draco wrote a message to Trixie. He wrote he no longer needed her for anything, he didn't want to see her anymore and she should not to contact him anymore for anything. The message sounded a little harsh but Draco didn't care. Trixie was nothing to him. She had been a means to an end and they had come to the end.

Draco sent the owl then he had gone to take another shower. He had grumbled, "Malfoys may slip into a funk from time to time but _Malfoys did not stink."_

Mid afternoon on Thursday found an immaculately dressed Blaise being led around the offices of Parisian School of Charms and Potions by a perturbed Caleb Willis. Caleb hadn't been told a new Vice President was coming aboard.

Caleb was introducing Blaise to the staff of witches. The witches were just about hanging off Blaise's arm vying for his attention. Hermione had stood up and come around her desk to hug him when he and Willis stopped by her office.

"Blaise," she said. "So nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

Caleb had been surprised and was even more surprised when Blaise had kissed the back of Hermione's hand.

Blaise could hear a lot of grumbling coming from the direction of the staff. He had smiled inside. There were so many opportunities here. Blaise could feel it.

Caleb recognized competition when he saw it. He asked, "How do you know each other?"

Blaise had let Hermione do the honors. Hermione told Caleb she and Blaise had gone to school together for seven years.

Blaise had watched Caleb's face fall. Caleb had immediately started to pull Blaise off in another direction. Caleb wanted Blaise to go in any other direction as long as it was away from Hermione.

Blaise had known exactly what Caleb was trying to do.

Blaise was a Slytherin through and through. He was not going to let some bloke get the best of him so he sat down in one of the chairs in front of Hermione's desk. Caleb stood there trying to figure what to do next. It had been obvious to Blaise that Caleb wasn't about to order the Vice President around.

Caleb had been standing there for a few minutes when Blaise stated, "I'll catch up with you later Caleb."

All Caleb could do was leave.

Before he left her office Caleb reminded Hermione, "I'll see you this evening Hermione."

It sounded to Blaise as though Caleb was marking his territory so Blaise retaliated. "Could you put the engagement off until another time? CB has insisted I get a feel for the Vice Presidency. I have chosen Hermione to assist me because CB has spoken so highly of her and I plan to utilize her knowledge."

Caleb made a sound which sounded suspiciously like a grumble.

Blaise had stood and asked Caleb, "Has my request caused you a problem?"

Hermione had quickly interceded telling Blaise, "Your request won't be a problem."

Hermione made a tiny frown in Caleb's direction. The frown had come and gone swiftly but had not escaped Blaise's notice.

Caleb nodded at Hermione then Blaise and left the office.

Once Caleb was gone Blaise had asked Hermione, "What have you been up to?"

Hermione explained, "I got this position right out of Hogwarts. Minerva and Kingsley had put in a word."

Blaise laughed heartily. He found it amusing Minerva and Kingsley had looked out for the Gryffindor Princess.

Hermione had hit Blaise across the arm before she realized what she was doing. She apologized immediately.

Blaise said, "You don't have to stand on ceremony when we are alone."

Blaise wanted to mention Malfoy just to gauge Hermione's reaction but he decided to wait. Blaise didn't want to ruin the plan before it even got started.

He and Hermione went over company business for three hours. After finishing the last section Blaise had insisted on taking Hermione out to eat. Blaise quipped, "I feel as though I interrupted your evening with Caleb."

Without realizing it Hermione had walked right into it. She offered explanations.

She told Blaise, "My engagement with Caleb was nothing more than dinner and maybe a drink or two. Caleb is just a nice distraction to take my mind off-."

Hermione hadn't finished the sentence. She had gone about getting her robes, wand and purse.

Blaise wondered to himself what Hermione needed taken off her mind. A little tickling in the back of his head told him he already knew the answer. If the answer was what he thought it was, he would kill Draco Malfoy. For now he had to play along.

Blaise quietly informed Hermione, "Caleb seems to have made a claim on you."

Hermione had shaken her head as she replied, "You know better than that. Nobody claims The Golden Girl. The Golden Girl does her own claiming."

Blaise had laughed. He knew Granger well enough to know she spoke the truth.

Blaise had grabbed Hermione by the hand as he led her to the apparition point. Out the corner of his eye Blaise had seen Caleb skulking around. He made it a point to throw a wave in Caleb's direction. Blaise called out. "Night Willis."

When Hermione had her back turned Blaise put a wide grin on his face. In the back of his mind Blaise thought, never fuck with a Slytherin.

He and Hermione enjoyed a lovely dinner with some red wine. Blaise escorted Hermione to her door. "What time do you arrive in the mornings."

Hermione replied, "I am usually at my desk by 7:30."

Blaise advised, "You will be working with me for the next four weeks. I will have your things moved to the office outside mine. If things go well you will receive a promotion and pay rise at the end of the four weeks."

Hermione had been dumbfounded. "What a stroke of luck," she told Blaise. "I will do my best."

Blaise remarked, "I know you will do your best."

Blaise laughed at how surprised Hermione had been. If she only knew the wizard who loved her was behind it all.

Blaise had flooed directly to Draco's house. He went over every bit of the day.

Draco especially savored how Blaise had pulled rank on Willis and squashed his plans with Hermione.

Blaise explained, "According to Granger Caleb is nothing more than a pleasant distraction."

Blaise did not mention there was something or someone other than Caleb on Hermione's mind. He didn't want his brother Slytherin to cut his own throat. Blaise was content to wait and see how things played out.

With his daily report delivered Blaise headed out.

On his way to the floo Blaise remarked, "I kissed Hermione's hand."

Although Draco looked menacing. He simply said, "Thanks for doing this Blaise."

Blaise's tenure at The Parisian School of Charms and Potions was going smoothly. Caleb had been a little bent out of shape to find Hermione moved but had said nothing.

Blaise interfered whenever Caleb planned something with Hermione. Blaise noticed a perceptible change in Caleb's attitude towards Hermione.

The Wednesday of Hermione's second week in training found Blaise following the sound of raised voices. One of the voices sounded like Granger. Blaise had turned a corner and found Caleb directly in Hermione's face. Blaise hadn't heard what Caleb was saying but the imposing manner Caleb was using on Granger was unacceptable.

Blaise stepped in. "Is there was a problem." He asked.

Hermione said, "There has been a misunderstanding."

Blaise asked Hermione to return to her office to get a certain report sorted.

As soon as Hermione was out of earshot Blaise lit into Caleb. He growled, "You're a fucking little wanker who was trying to impose his will on a witch."

Caleb had spluttered "It wasn't like that."

Blaise snarled, "I don't care what it was like. If I catch you mistreating any of the witches at Parisian I will have your arse and your job." Blaise had walked away leaving Caleb standing in the hall.

When Blaise passed Hermione he didn't comment on what he'd seen. However, before he could seat himself Hermione knocked on his door. Blaise had invited her in.

Once Hermione was seated she had apologized for Caleb.

Blaise immediately held up his hand as he told Hermione, "It's not your place to apologize for the git."

Hermione nodded then she began again. "Caleb thinks you and I are in a relationship." Hermione's face turned fiery red. She looked as though she was going to cry.

Blaise didn't want Hermione to start crying. Blaise could duel with the best of them but he was no match for a witch's tears.

Hermione admitted, "You may have been right when you said Caleb thinks he has a claim on me."

Blaise didn't want to get any farther into this particular conversation. He advised Hermione, " Go home for the day. We will start fresh in the morning."

Hermione hadn't wanted to go home but Blaise insisted. Hermione had gotten her things and gone home.

Blaise knew Hermione felt badly about what had transpired. In hopes of cheering her up he called her to see if he could bring some takeaway around to her flat.

She had hesitated for a few seconds before she said, "I'd like that."

Blaise bought got some Italian takeaway along with two bottles of wine. One red. One white. He had apparated to Granger's flat. He had been surprised when Hermione answered the door wearing jeans and a tee which read, Witches With Wands.

Blaise told Hermione, "You look good in muggle clothes."

Draco's scowling face crossed Blaise's mind the moment he made the remark.

Hermione invited him to come on through. Blaise put the takeaway and the wine on the kitchen table. He looked around the flat. He decided it was a cute little place with not a lot of room but enough room for Granger.

Hermione had gone on and on about how good the food tasted.

Blaise was thinking, this witch should get out more often.

They had wine with their food. After they ate Hermione brought the remaining wine into the living room where they finished off the red and started on the white.

Hermione was a little more than tipsy after her second glass of white. She had asked, "Do you want to hear a story?".

Blaise had asked, "Will it embarrass either you or I?"

Hermione replied, "No. But it might embarrass Draco."

Blaise had sat up ramrod straight. The witch Draco loved was going to tell him a story. A story which might embarrass Draco. What the fuck?

Hermione started at the beginning. She started even farther back than where Draco had started. Hermione Granger had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy long before the accidental shag.

Here she was laying herself bare about her love for Draco and the git Malfoy was driving himself crazy because he loved her so much. Blaise couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this shite was happening because two fucking idiots couldn't drop their pride for two seconds.

Blaise continued to listen even though he knew the story back to front by now. He comforted Hermione as best he could (without touching her). He listened as Hermione related how she had tried to forget Draco as he had forgotten her. She admitted she hadn't succeeded. Blaise listened when she told him she was afraid of ending up an old maid because she couldn't fall in love with anyone else.

Blaise thought if he had a heart it would probably be breaking right now but he didn't so whatever.

Then almost between words Granger had laid her head back against the couch and fallen asleep. Blaise got up and took the glass out of Hermione's hand and placed it on the table. He covered Hermione's shoulders with a little coverlet he found on the back of a chair. Blaise finished his glass of white wine and apparated directly to Draco's house.

Draco had been pacing the floor waiting for Blaise. He thought something had happened.

Actually, something had happened. Blaise had solved the entire puzzle. Blaise was so pissed with Draco he thought about not telling him what he had learned from Hermione.

When Blaise arrived Draco had almost jumped him. He was waiting for news of the day.

Blaise had strung Draco along.

Blaise went through the entire day. He told Draco about lunch. He told Draco about reports. Finally he told Draco about Caleb getting in Hermione's face.

Draco immediately flipped. He had cursed Caleb Willis for all he was worth then had threatened to go to Parisian and hex the shite out of the git.

Blaise knew this would be Draco's reaction that's why he had saved that part for last. Well almost last. Blaise told Draco he had handled the git good and proper. Blaise also mentioned sending Hermione home early. Blaise knew what he had to say next would throw Draco for a loop. He asked Draco to get a drink and sit down. Draco accio'd a bottle of fire whiskey and some glasses from which he and Blaise poured themselves a drink.

Blaise told Draco he wanted to make a toast. Draco had shrugged.

Blaise held his glass up to Draco and said directly into his face. "Here's to the biggest git in the wizarding world."

Draco asked, "What the fuck Blaise?"

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**Just like me**_

Blaise wasn't through. He went up the front and down the back of Draco Malfoy.

Draco still hadn't tumbled to what was going on. He was actually becoming frightened that some of his crazy had rubbed off on Blaise. When he finally had enough, Draco said, "Enough Blaise. Just tell me what's going on."

Blaise took another sip of his whiskey before he said, "I took some takeaway and wine over to Hermione."

Draco jumped up when Blaise told him this. "Did something happen between you and Granger?"

Now Blaise was offended. He put his glass down on the table and started for the floo.

Draco stopped him. He said, "I'm sorry. I'm a wreck. The question just slipped out."

Blaise returned to the chair he had previously occupied as he remarked, "I'll let it go this once. If it happens in the future you should be ready to duel."

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Possibly**_

Draco mumbled, "I stand corrected."

Blaise started again. He informed Draco, "Hermione had gotten pissed on the wine." Blaise watched as Draco tensed up.

Draco didn't open his mouth.

Blaise repeated verbatim everything Hermione had said. He even repeated what she told him about her fear of becoming an old maid. When Blaise finished his recitation he waited for Draco to speak.

It took Draco at least five minutes to puzzle out what Blaise had just told him. When Draco finally found his voice he asked, "Are you saying she still loves me and never stopped loving me?" He looked at Blaise in all sincerity. Draco asked, "Why didn't she tell me?"

Blaise couldn't hold it in any longer. "You and Granger are two of the biggest idiots I've ever met in my life. You two are in love with each other and the only thing keeping you apart is yourselves. How bloody hard would it have been to talk it out before it went this far? You two stubborn gits."

Draco wasn't even listening. He was still honed in on the fact Granger was still in love with him. His witch loved him. Draco felt as though a fifty pound weight had been lifted off his back.

Draco tuned back in to Blaise. His friend was still ranting.

Draco had clasped his friend on his shoulder as he asked, "How do I get her back? Help me get her back."

Blaise stopped the rant. He looked at the love struck Draco and felt sorry for him. Blaise had to help the git because he wanted the old Draco to make an appearance.

Blaise thought, Draco and Hermione would probably have gone to their graves pining for each other. They would have spent their lives separately rather than sorting it out and having a happy life together. It was Blaise's turn to have the plan.

Blaise's plan involved Draco coming in to visit him and run into Granger. "Actually, you won't be able to miss her. Her desk is on the way to mine."

Draco was all ears. He wanted to implement Blaise's plan immediately. "Let's do this tomorrow Blaise."

Blaise had replied, "Let's do it Friday. That will give me time to talk you up. I want to see if Hermione remembers spilling all her secrets to me."

Blaise had taunted Draco, "It will give you time to clean yourself up and buy some appropriate clothes."

Draco mumbled, "I already have clothes. Plenty of clothes. Fine clothes."

Draco looked up in time to see the smirk on Blaise's face. He knew exactly to what Blaise alluded.

Blaise remarked, "Doesn't feel very nice to hear someone tell you that. Does it?"

_**Come on now**_

_**Who do you**_

_**Who do you**_

_**Who do you**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Ha ha ha**_

_**Bless your soul**_

_**You really think you're in control?**_

_**Well**_

Draco replied, "No, it doesn't. Now can we talk about Friday."

Blaise said, "There's nothing else to talk about. Get your arse in gear. Get back to the real Draco Malfoy. Just don't fall on your knees and tell her you love her the moment you see her. Wait a bit. Let her get your scent. Ask her out."

Like a love struck schoolboy Draco asked, "What if she won't talk to me?"

Blaise had enough of weeping Draco. He quipped, "If she doesn't want to talk to you Draco make her want to talk to you. Charm her. You've been charming witches since you were eleven. And for fucks sakes stop whining. A Malfoy doesn't whine."

Draco straightened up. "You're right. A Malfoy doesn't whine. A Malfoy gets the witch he wants."

Blaise says, "Finally. Took you long enough to get there."

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**Just like me**_

Blaise told Draco, "I'll see you Friday at 1:00" Draco waved.

On the way to his bedroom Draco called out, "Sarah, I need you" With a small pop Sarah the house elf appeared.

Draco now had the courage of eight Malfoys. He was back on his game. He was going to charm Granger right back into his life.

When Friday rolled around Draco Malfoy had transformed. No longer did he look like some demented wizard. He looked so good even the older witches looked twice as he passed.

At 1:00 pm sharp Draco had presented himself at the desk of the reception witch at Parisian. She had fawned over Draco so much he had to insist he be taken to the Vice President as they had a luncheon engagement.

The reception witch made it quite clear she was disappointed Draco hadn't fallen to her flirtatious actions as she pointed him in the direction of the VP.

Draco followed her directions and was shortly looking at Hermione Granger in the flesh. For a moment Draco wanted to turn tail and run.

Fortunately for Draco Hermione had looked up at just that moment. Her cheeks had turned pink. Really pink. As a professional Hermione knew exactly how to proceed. She greeted Draco with a warm smile and asked, "How can I help you Draco?"

Draco had nearly missed his mark (again). He almost said, "I'm here to see Blaise." Instead he said, "Granger. You look fit. It's been a long time. I miss arguing with you."

Hermione stepped right up. "You don't look so bad yourself Malfoy. I've missed arguing with you as well."

Draco just smiled.

Blaise stepped out of his office to greet his old friend.

As soon as Draco left her sight Hermione had melted into herself. She still loved him. He was still the most handsome wizard she had ever met. Hermione was certain of one thing She wouldn't let him get away again.

Inside Blaise's office Draco remarked, "Just seeing Granger made me realize she is the only witch for me. I will not let her get away from me again."

Blaise did what any self respecting friend would do. He invited Draco and Hermione to have dinner with him and they both accepted.

Blaise suggested, "Why don't we meet up at Granger's flat. We can go from there."

It had been settled. They would meet at 7:00 pm.

Draco had been ecstatic. Hermione had been ecstatic.

Blaise had been trying to get into the knickers of the reception witch.

Draco had shown up at Hermione's flat at 7:00 exactly. She had cordially invited him in. As soon as Draco stepped into Hermione's flat he felt like he had come home. All his hesitations and reservations had fallen away. Draco was in the presence of his witch and he wanted her back.

When Hermione opened the door and saw Draco Malfoy standing there she knew she was going to fight for what she wanted and he was what she wanted.

Hermione and Draco sat drinking wine and talking. They talked over everything. Neither held back. When they had finished talking they both realized how silly they'd been.

It was 8:30 before they realized Blaise wasn't coming. Draco asked Hermione if she still wanted to go out to eat.

Hermione had smiled. What she wanted wasn't on the menu in any restaurant she knew.

She told Draco she'd rather stay in and talk.

Draco realized this was the chance he'd been waiting for. He walked over to Hermione and asked, "Could we stay in and kiss?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pulled straight up against him. She asked, "Will you kiss me like this?"

Hermione kissed Draco with all the love and all the passion she had been saving.

This was a kiss so sweet, so hot, so sexy, so enticing Draco felt his legs tremble. He was back with his witch and he would never let her get away again. Draco didn't want to scare Hermione. He didn't want to move too fast. His erection which had grown to the size of his forearm had other ideas.

Hermione reached down to touch him as she had done their first time together. She did little more than graze her finger against it. Her touch made Draco moan. He whispered, "I have waited so long for you. I need you. I want to make love to you Granger."

Draco's moans had made Hermione wet. She needed him as much as he needed her.

Hermione retorted, "It's taken you long enough to realize it."

In a voice so hoarse it seemed as though he had been shouting all day Draco replied, "It is my hope that you'll be my witch and let me make love to you for now and forever."

Hermione smiled and replied, "I have been in love with you for so very long. I am your witch Draco. Always and forever."

She and Draco had finally come to the reckoning they belonged together.

Now they could shag.

They first shagged hard and fast so they could catch and hold each other's scent. Draco had thrust himself into his witch and Hermione had met his every move. The world fell back into place. Their climax had been so hot they could have brought a potion to boil.

Then they made love.

Through the magic of true love and the type of sex which bonds a witch to her wizard for life Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had set their destiny in motion. They were united and they were headed towards Dramione. For sure.

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**Just like me**_

A week after he and Hermione got back together Draco sold all his shares in The Parisian School of Charms and Potions. Hermione never found out what Draco had done. There were no repercussions whatsoever..

The company kept the position of Vice President. Having a VP gave CB time to find and pursue certain creative outlets.

Blaise decided to stay another nine months at Parisian. He wanted to take the staff witches up on their propositions. Due mostly to his expertise with his wand Blaise would be written down as the most popular Vice President in the history of the company.

After a private meeting with Draco Malfoy, Caleb Willis did nothing more than nod good morning to Hermione. Caleb transferred out of Parisian within a month of his meeting with Draco.

The Beginning…


End file.
